Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM) (Fused Deposition Modeling and FDM are trademarks of Stratasys Inc.) is a manufacturing technology for three-dimensional printing by laying down material in layers in the form of a plastic filament from a nozzle ejecting molten material. This three-dimensional printing technique is also referred to as Fused Filament Fabrication (FFF) or Plastic Jet Printing (PJP).